mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sweetnessprime89
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kjhf (Talk) 00:11, October 17, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. WELCOME WELCOME to this wiki ask me in my talk page if you need help. 00:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Help? Hi there, welcome to MLNWiki! What sort of things do you want on your userpage? A good place to start would be to look at , and add a link to your MLN page using . Feel free to either write here, or at my talkpage. 10:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I've just finished a list of ideas: *Instructions for using templates are on the template's page. Simply click the link and it'll take you there! **Why don't you link to your MLN page using ? **Why don't you add some info about your MLN account using ? **Why don't you add a Navigation box and customise it, using ? **Why don't you add some links to articles you visit often? **Why don't you add some News to your page? **Why don't you an Avatar of yourself to MLNWiki, like these people have? (Instructions can be found here.) **If you're stuck on anything, one of our top users or an admin can help you with anything! : 11:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, as for signature, you can either design your own, or use the three templates. Just make sure you follow the Signature Policy. (It also contains useful instructions there.) ::Nice tutorial or whatever you want to call it.-- 12:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Shop and Help Hi. If you need any help with a page or shop, just ask. I would like to invite you to buy something from my shop. You will get free stuff with your purchase as you would be one of my first five customers. -- 22:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sure Just make sure to spend the clicks on The Dinosaur Excavation Module. I will be watching the clicks and then I will mail the goods. You will receive them before the end of the week after I get the clicks. -- 03:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The goods I will mail you the goods after you befriend me and click on y module (The three slot one) -- 00:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lego Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) -- 00:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Shop Okay I will try to befriend you so that you don't have to find me my user is georgeeric999 and please click on my dino bone sticker and gallery modules. -- 23:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry I am out of red pearls. -- 02:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC)